


The Last

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Romance, Wongfu's The Last!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Jon are spending their last day of vacation in Dorne. Before they go back to their hectic lives, Robb has one last surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

Dorne was lovely as always. Jon seemed to think so as well. You can never get enough of the sun, the beaches, the night parties, the delicacies and the very alluring people you meet along the way that would give you a smile that held the promise of a good time. Jon was all smiles today and that alone was enough to convince the older that he did well. He only hoped he could make that bright smile appear even if they weren’t in Dorne.

 

Today, however, they decided to stay in their hotel room for the rest of the afternoon and the night. The room Robb chose had a great view of the beach and the sunset. So when the sun waved goodbye to them across the horizon, the two watched it in silence, Jon standing up and taking photos of the view, how the sun would tint the ocean and sky, making a soft orange hue. Robb stood behind him, arms wrapped around the younger’s middle while absently pressing kisses on his shoulder. He would look up sometimes and smile whenever Jon would point the camera at them and take a shot. That would look great in the scrapbook.

 

Now they were in bed, enjoying the sound of soft music in the background and the steady beats of their hearts. He carded a calloused hand through Jon’s soft curls and pressed a kiss on top of his forehead when the younger sat up slowly and stared at him with caring look.

 

Robb smiled lazily, their fingers loosely laced together, and sat up as well, bringing Jon’s hand to his lips and pressing kisses to his knuckles. “You’re thinking. What is it?”

 

The younger smiled and bent his knees up, retracting his hand only to fold it on top of his knee, his chin resting there as hazel eyes gazed at the older. “How many people did you love before me?”

 

Blue gaze casted downwards, Robb smiled faintly at the thought of his past lovers. All different yet all were important to his story. “Five. I’ve loved five people before you.” He looked at Jon and was relieved to not see a sad look on his face but a thoughtful one. “Can you tell me about them?”

 

“Alright.” Robb let out a soft hum. “Their names were Who, What, When, Where, and Why.”

 

“Who I loved is a girl I met in Highgarden. Remember the month of vacation we get there before mom chooses another place? Well, in that small amount of time I’ve met her, I had gotten to know her or at least I thought so. There was never enough time to do so because she was busy a lot and from the amount of time that we hung out and some superficial facts I’ve heard from the people there, I filled in the blanks for myself. Thinking about it, it’s like I was writing the perfect character of my own. Who she became in my head was probably more of a fantasy than who she actually is. She was the princess one usually dreams of.”

 

“What I loved was an old friend of mine but she was more than just a friend. We met in senior high school and went to the same college together. We kept in touch often, always knowing what’s going on with the other’s life. We watched each other grow. She was there with every break up of mine, she was there to pick me up when I was too drunk to drive, she was there to help me study on my finals. And I was there for her. She was amazing. Personality, humor, sincerity, it was all there.”

 

Jon looked down a little when he listened to the way Robb talked and smiled faintly, gazing shifting away from the other. Robb noticed this and he stared at him, the weight of his gaze enough to get Jon’s eyes back on him. “Only problem is was timing. We were never single at the same time. What we love about each other was never enough for either of us to leave who we were with. This was something we faced and eventually we had to leave what we had. It wasn’t good for either of us to dwell on it.”

 

“When I loved was my first boyfriend back in highschool. I don’t think you know him though.” He chuckled softly. “It’s a bit unfair because he embodied both love and youth. Young love is unique because you’re only in that age once. It wasn’t something you could replicate. We were each other’s firsts. First kiss, first person to go out with in public when we decided to get out of the fucking closet, first bottle of beer, then the late night sneaking out. It was a wild ride of adventures and discovery. Now it all seems nostalgic to me. Even though we were young and stupid and pretty much reckless, I knew we were there. We were in love.”

 

“Where I loved was a boy I met in King’s Landing. Last year of college and I needed to do my on-the-job training, like an internship but I got graded. Remember when I had to move out? It was supposed to be just a whole semester though. I wasn’t lonely there, not at all, but it was boring. Then he came along and it felt like I was with the embodiment of all the good things in that city. It took me two years to come back home because I couldn’t leave the city and I couldn’t leave him. Our relationship reminded me of the new experiences there, experiences that helped me accomplished things and how, in that amount of time, made me grow and mature.”

 

“Why I loved was a close friend of mine who passed away. She told me when she was diagnosed of cancer that death wasn’t something that saddened her the most but the fact that she never felt like she’s been in love and that she didn’t have much time to do so. She wouldn’t have had the chance to feel those emotions that would consume people; the good and the bad. Wouldn’t know what it would be like to hold the person you really love or being held by that person. After she passed, I could never get those words out of my head. It’s a constant reminder to love with all you got, to never waste such a thing just because you’re scared of being hurt because losing love is also a privilege just as giving and receiving it.”

 

The man stared at his lover thoughtfully, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Jon didn’t look sad or upset or jealous. He looked insecure but tried to fight it off with a smile. What a sweet boy. “I understand…”

 

Robb smiled warmly and reached out, taking his hand in his own and holding it to reassure the other. “You are the sixth.”

 

Jon bit on his lip and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “The sixth. Which one am I?”

 

“You’re none of them.” He answered matter-of-factly before his tone softened. “Because you are all of them.”

 

“You are who I love; the fantasy. The one I’ve imagine for so long. The things I didn’t believe that were actually true. A dream come to life. You are what I love; the one who gets me more than anyone else in this world, the one who laughs with me with the inside jokes we share, the one who sees who I truly am but still accepts me, the best friend. You are when I love; a new history is being started with you. We are the young lovers our older selves will someday reminisce about when we’re old and wrinkly and whenever we yell that our dentures will fall out. You are where I love because I would go anywhere to any ends of the earth just to be with you. You are why I love because before you, I have no idea what I was looking for. All were just bits and pieces of everything until you came and painted the whole picture for me. You gave meaning to my past and gave me a good idea of the future I wanted. You are the sixth. You are the last."

 

His smile was huge and goofy and Jon’s was too. It was such a precious moment to both of them and so Robb decided that it was the right time. He pulled Jon closer and held his hands, lips resting there. His forehead was pressed against Jon’s and in that moment, he just took in everything about him. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and pulled away enough to hold Jon’s gaze.

 

“Jon Snow, will you marry me?”


End file.
